


To Stay or Go?

by ginnycarol



Series: Jeeves Ficlets [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnycarol/pseuds/ginnycarol
Summary: In the aftermath of a significant change in their relationship, Jeeves debates if he should stay or go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I've been a lurker in this fandom for a long time, but recently decided to throw my hat into the ring, as it were. Comments and criticism are welcome, but please have some mercy :)
> 
> Reader be warned: this is unbetaed, unbritpicked, and in poor imitation of the Wodehouse style.

We lay in bed after a dramatic and rousing shift in our relations. Mr. Wooster lay next to me, his breathing slowing, his body relaxing into a contented langor. I, on the other hand, felt my anxiety increasing with every moment. We had not spent much time talking before getting distracted by other, seemingly more pressing matters, but now I regretted this lack. I had no idea if I was allowed to stay with him on his soft, expensive mattress, or whether I should return to my own more meager quarters. He had indicated that this would be more than a passing tryst, but I knew that even his word was not a guarantee of him wanting my presence in this way. Maybe he needed time to process these events. Maybe my presence was not in the feudal spirit. Would he tell me if I was unwelcome here? I thought not. Reluctantly, I started to rise from the bed.

“Where are you off to, old fruit?” Mr. Wooster asked, somewhat lazily.  
Hesitantly, I answered, “I was not sure if it would be proper for me to stay, sir.”  
“Pish posh, Jeeves,” he replied. “It seems a shame to be unable to look at those noble features, especially now that I know I can do a bit more than look.” Then, he added uncertainly, “Unless you would be more comfortable in your own quarters, that is. I mean, you don't have to stay, of course...”

I thought for a moment more, before replying, “I would be happy to stay with you here, sir” and laying back down against the pillows.

“It's such a large bed,” he said shyly. “There's plenty of room for two. You are welcome here as often as you'd like.”

“Thank you, sir,” I replied, turning toward him to determine the expression in his lovely blue eyes. I found him looking at me solemnly, before he reached out and pulled me to him again. Turning away, he fit his back into my chest, pulling my arm around him. We lay like that for several moments, and I realized contentedly that I was now allowed to be as close to him as I had yearned to be. Eventually, he let out a small snuffling breath, and murmered,  
“This is lovely Jeeves. I wish we could sleep like this every night”  
“I believe that could be arranged, sir,” I answered softly, closing my eyes and letting the sound of his breathing and the rise and fall of his chest pull me into slumber.


End file.
